


Goggle-eyed

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: John wants Aeryn to wear something special





	Goggle-eyed

 

 

Written for SC113 - Till the Plot Runs Clear hosted by A Damned Scientist.  Fics to be inspired by Till the Blood Runs Clear - Ep 11/S1.  
  
Setting: A few cycles after The Peacekeeper Wars.  
  
No spoilers.  
  
Word count: approx. 470  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: fluffy fluff and little else.  
  
Thanks to A Damned Scientist for the challenge and the beta read.

  
   
 **Goggled-Eyed (PG-13)**  
  
“Um, Aeryn, honey, do you remember those goggles we wore on Dum Dum Ba all those cycles ago?” John sidled up to Aeryn who was getting ready for bed in their quarters and, standing behind her, he propped his chin on her shoulder while encircling her waist with his right arm.  
  
“Dam-Ba-Da, John.” She automatically corrected him, well used by now to his recurring verbal mangling of alien names and places. “And yes, I remember those ridiculous goggles. Why do you ask?”  
  
John nuzzled her ear “Weeeell, you say ridiculous, I say ridiculously sexy…” he murmured in that special drawl of his, which - he knew only too well - made Aeryn’s insides melt every time he used it.  
  
Aeryn tilted her head sideways away from him to give him more space to work his magic on her earlobe and neck, because no matter how bizarre and dumb his ideas might sometimes be, there was no doubt that the man was a genius at using those delicious lips of his on her body.  And the devastatingly arousing effect they had on her had not been dimmed by time or repetition.  
  
“Sexy? Those goggles? You are a peculiar being, John Crichton, you know that, right?” She teased him, meaning every word of it.  
  
“But you love me…” His lips trailed down to her shoulder and his tongue darted out to tease at her collar bone.  
  
“Mm-hm. I’m not sure why, but I do. A lot.” She said closing her eyes in anticipation of more of his mind-blowing oral ministrations… which, however, to her chagrin, suddenly came to a stop. “Why did you stop? Don’t stoooop…” She complained, turning around and pulling him forcefully against her body, all revved up and ready to devour him from head to toe.  
  
“Wear these and I promise I’ll start again and I won’t stop until you beg me to, Aer.” John whipped out a pair of goggles from behind his back where he had kept them hidden from her in his left hand. “Just the goggles and nothing else…”  
  
The goggles looked exactly like those ludicrous ones on Dam-Ba-Da, hand-made slits and all.  
  
Aeryn couldn’t help but laugh at his eager Brindz-hound puppy expression as he showed them to her: “Where the hezmana did you manage to find those?”  
  
“Commerce planet.This afternoon. Bargain bin. I’ve been waiting all solar day to see you wear them and them alone… please?” John wheedled, big blue irresistible eyes lit up with mischief and desire.  
  
“Fine, but you owe me.You owe me big.” Aeryn finally capitulated.  
  
“Oh yeah, I know I owe you, baby. And I promise I’m sooo gonna repay you in full!” John handed her the goggles, lifted her up in his arms, carried her to their bed and kept his promise to repay her.  
  
Three times over.  
  
With interest.  
  


 

**The End**


End file.
